Dark Corvo
Dark Corvo is a powerful sorcerer, a top general of the crow army and Dark Raven's most trusted advisor. He goes to extreme lengths to please his 'master' and is often the one that does all of RaDark Raven'sven's work for him. Appearance abilities and personality: Corvo takes on the appearance of a crow like Dark Raven, only smaller, growing to Billy's height. He wears tribal clothing possibly from his early life and carries a spear-like staff in his right hand. The top feather on the top of his head always seems to be sticking up no matter what he's doing and has two wings growing from his back. His name is an Italian word literally meaning crow. Dark Corvo is well trained in the art of magic and seems to know a bit of alchemy and necromancy, being able to create portals to another realm and create shadow clones of his allies. The wings on his back allow him to fly for long periods of time and he can create multiple clones of himself in case a mission goes awry. Corvo is strictly loyal to his master and goes to extreme legnths just to please him, no matter how long the mission takes him. He can often be impatient at times, but keeps a calm mind when his master tells him to. He is also short tempered and has an extremely low tolerance for disrespect. He doesn't seem to be totally contempt unless he helps Raven with anything and when he does help, he enjoys every single second of it. History: Early life Dark Corvo was orphaned at a young age after his parents died from a plague. He was found and raised by a tribe of nomadic crows and the leader of the tribe took him under his wing and taught him all the spells Corvo would know in his adult life (including his copying ability). However, in a sense of irony, the leader, the very one who loved and cared for Corvo when he was an infant, refused to share his tribe's ultimate magic because he saw how dark and black Corvo's heart was getting. Corvo, feeling betrayed, ran away from his tribe and finally broke down, cursing not only at his mentor but also at himself for not seeing it. Raven then appeared to him and made an offer he wouldn't refuse; join his army and he would make Corvo stronger. Corvo laughed and agreed, calling 'the most delicious success story ever!' First invasion of Morning land Soon Corvo had everything he ever wanted; power, respect and even someone to keep him in line in case he loses his mind. Corvo briefly spoke with first general Era Gecko agreed that the two are trying to get something when they conquer Morning land; Corvo wants power and Era Gecko wants his people to thrive. Corvo was tasked to assist each general with sealing the elders inside gold eggs so they won't interfere with Dark Raven's plans. Corvo was able to find the elders Oma-Oma, Uri-Uri, Ura-Ura, Ponee and Allani, but had trouble finding the sixth elder. He calmly explained to his master that his search for the sixth region had been for not, only for Dark Raven to calmly tell Corvo that the region will appear. The sorcerer said that Raven scares him by acting so calm, only for the crow king to cryptically reply that 'Sometimes the calmest ways are the best ways to victory,' Terrifying the crow even further. A crow soldier did eventually learn where the sixth region was and immediately told Corvo. Swept with satisfaction, Corvo asked if he could go to the mysterious region and conquer it. Dark Raven agreed if Corvo could find any single thing of value. Corvo agreed and went to the region known as the Sandy ruins. He met the elder of the ruins Meri-Meri and calmly explained his wish to please his master Raven. Meri-Meri refused to give him any information regarding the giant egg and told the dark sorcerer to leave their holy grounds. Dark Corvo, refusing to take no for an answer, knocked the elderly rooster on his back and turned him into a gold egg after he reminded himself not to kill him. When Corvo returned to Dark Raven's side, a crow soldier reported that a chick had escaped from them. Dark Raven gave the order to find and kill the chick while telling Dark Corvo to double-check the regions, to make sure he didn't miss anything. Corvo checked the regions one by one and sent soldiers in each region to make sure the residents don't attempt to rise against the crows. He became perplexed when he got to Blizzard castle (which he was beginning to regret finding) and came face to face with Bantam Scrambled. After capturing him, Corvo told Raven about a human in Morning land, irating Raven even further after he was told by the two crows that they failed in their mission. Corvo decided not to anger Raven even further and instead stopped at Pirate's island and saw Rolly Roll. After a brief spiteful argument between the two, Corvo learned that there were more humans in Morning land and went on to find them after bounding and gagging Rolly. He went on to Dino mountain and saw Chick Poacher fairly easily. After defeating Chick, Corvo learned from a crow soldier that a fourth human named Billy Hatcher had been found, irritating Corvo to an extent. He gave the order that once the soldiers find the human, they are to kill him on the spot. He became disappointed when his foot soldiers failed him, yet intrigued by Billy and his way of fighting. When Billy got to Pirate's island to rescue the elder there, Corvo calmly waited for him with Rolly in his talons. Dark Corvo then began to offer a proposal Billy would not refuse; join the crow army and Billy would have everything including Rolly (which the crows had dubbed the 'human female'). Billy turned down the offer and Corvo seemed hurt when Billy called him a psychopath. Corvo warned Billy to think of the consequences and told his soldiers to take Rolly to Captain Glur's ship. Corvo became furious at Glur's failure and went back to his post to make sure none of the residents there are attempting to fight back. Corvo was confronted by the four humans one last time and tried to renegotiate his earlier deal with Billy. When Billy turned it down again, Corvo began to tell him that there are fates 'far more worst than death ' and used his telekinetic powers to lift Rolly into the air. Billy kicked Corvo in the chest in order for him to stop and Corvo bitterly said that if fighting was really what Billy wanted he would give it to him. After a long fight, Corvo was finally defeated by Billy and a dark portal appeared beneath him and he disappeared in it, leaving Billy to wonder if Corvo really was dead or not. Return and vengeance Dark Corvo was not seen or mentioned until the near end of the second game where he attacks Rolly and Billy with an energy blast and takes on Billy in a one on one fight. After ten hits, he'll snap, call Billy a 'wretched brat' and attack with multiple clones of himself. Corvo finally goes down and begins to wonder what Billy truly is. The distressed sorcerer is then extremely ecstatic when he sees the original crow army coming out of purgatory along with his master Raven. Corvo became surprised to see Billy had defeated Dark Raven and that he had pulled the two of them into Morning land. Corvo then became terrified when he saw Dark Raven had transformed into Ultimate Raven, causing him to flee for dear life. Dark Corvo watched as Billy defeated Dark Raven once again and told Skarlett that he had to take her somewhere safer to ensure her safety. Television series Corvo appears as a secondary antagonist in the Billy Hatcher television series where he attempts to find the shards of the giant egg only to fail at the hands of Billy Hatcher and friends. Relationships: Dark Raven "I only live to serve you Master Raven." -Corvo swearing his undying loyalty to Dark Raven Dark Corvo is extremely loyal and devoted to Dark Raven as he developed a teacher-student bond. Corvo does fear his master and his power even though he is ironically just as powerful if not more powerful than him. Whenever Raven's in a bad temperament, Corvo will try his best to avoid it and try to accomplish his mission, no matter how long it takes. Auroran "No one harms the queen!" -Corvo before an assassin could kill Auroran Corvo is strictly protective of the queen of crows often because he is told by Dark Raven himself that he would trade his soul to protect her. Auroran is often the one that calms Corvo whenever he is angry at a crow soldier as she serves as the peacemaker in the royal family. Corvo is also the one who protects Auroran from assassination attempts and is rewarded by Auroran when he does save her life. Skarlett Dark Corvo is just as devoted to Skarlett as he is to Dark Raven as he was her mentor when she was younger. He gave her the idea that if she sees something she wants, she should take it. Skarlett trusts Corvo enough to let her into the human world to see what their enemies are doing as long as she doesn't provoke her father's wrath. [[Era Gecko|''Era Gecko]] When Corvo joined the army and was promoted to Raven's top advisor, the saurock prince seemed annoyed at first. That was until they found a way to make themselves get the two things that they wanted; Corvo would give the saurocks power and Era Gecko would make sure that the elders would give Corvo power beyond imagination. Corvo also seemed upset when Era Gecko was accidentally killed by a tree courtesy of Billy Hatcher. 'Kurra' Corvo had probably trained Kurra the same way he trained Skarlett when he was young, but in a more harsher way. When Kurra began to rebel against his father, Corvo was scornfully disappointed with this sudden betrayal. Since then Corvo didn't consider Kurra as a prince, but as a mere fly waiting to be swatted. [[Billy Hatcher|Billy Hatcher]] Billy and Corvo fought each other time and time again when ever Raven sends the latter. Despite the obvious difference in personality, Corvo has offered a position of power to Billy twice, only for Billy to turn the offers down twice while also calling the former a psychopath. Billy also doesn't seem as interested in Corvo as he views Dark Raven as more powerful (he forced Billy to obtain a more powerful suit twice.) This does not stop the sorcerer from trying to destroy Billy and end his resistance. [[Chick Poacher|Chick Poacher]] ''"You didn't consider me as a person before, but now that we're fighting each other you consider me a hero. Hence 'Cool.'" -Chick talking about his and Corvo's last confrontation Corvo and Chick have become bitter enemies in the television series. It all began when Chick wanted revenge on Corvo for tying him up when he first got to Morning land. Chick did finally get his revenge on Corvo and eventually made the sorcerer realize that Chick's trust and courage was the same as sorrow and fear. Chick often wins the majority of the fights they get into, only for Dark Raven to appear to save Corvo before Chick can finish him off. [[Bantam Scrambled|''Bantam Scrambled]] Bantam and Corvo are just as powerful as each other and know how trick the other to get the advantage. Bantam is more careful not to fall for Corvo's tricks and Corvo's cunning enough to make him fall for his deceit. The two fight for what they see worthy and have pushed their limits to achieve it. 'Rolly Roll ''' "Will you stop calling me that!?" -Rolly agitated by her new name Rolly shows a clear dislike towards Corvo because of his point of view of her. She also greatly despises being called the human female (even though it's shown that she's the only girl in the group.) Corvo often waits for Raven's orders to capture her and reluctantly does admit she is brave even if the feeling isn't mutual on Rolly's side. Dark realmers The residents of Dark Realm who are mostly loyal to the crow royal family, Corvo views each and everyone one of them as soldiers fighting for a worthy cause. Corvo does not tolerate any dark realmer disobeying his master and if he catches someone attempting to assassinate Raven, he will send the traitor to the saurocks. Other than that, most of the western hemisphere obeys the duo of Dark Raven and Dark Corvo. Morning landers Corvo doesn't think much about the residents of Morning land other than he needs to get rid of them in order for Raven's empire to expand. Corvo does see the elders of each region as an enemy and does not hesitate to do whatever he pleases with them. Corvo does get annoyed when they call for Billy and his friends and tries to prevent them anyway he can. Quotes: "Why won't my sifu give me the ultimate magic!?" -Angered and betrayed at his own mentor "That is the most delicious success story ever!" -before joining Dark Raven "Where is that region?" -Trying to find the Sandy ruins "Friends? As in more humans? Now that is interesting." -Confronting Rolly for the first time "Don't even hesitate. Once you find the human, kill him on the spot." -Giving orders to kill Billy "I'm willing to make a deal with you. Join us and you can rule the other humans and have the human female." -Trying to persuade Billy to join the crow army "Oh Hatcher, don't you know that there are fates far more worst than death?" -Before lifting Rolly into the air "Raven taught me everything I know. I honor his will!" -To Billy before their fight "You'd probably thought you killed me the last time we fought. But I'm here and now you will feel my true wrath!" -Revealing himself to the human group "*Screaming bloody murder* YOU WRETCHED BRAT!!" -Snapping at Billy "I do n-not understand... I-I am m-more powerful... I-I am t-the strongest o-of the c-crows... Y-yet you always b-best me... H-How can a M-Mere child b-be so m-much more p-powerful than me..? Do you believe I am weak? Do you believe I can NOT win!? Boy, what are you?" -Beginning to question what Billy is "Our master has returned..!" -After seeing Dark Raven return from purgatory "We must escape for your safety." -Final words in the game "It's amazing the lengths Hatcher will go to just to protect Morning land." -Talking to his clone "The smallest of the humans... It should come to no surprise that you are in a different league compared to me. You are nothing more than a filthy ape who's only good for cleaning the dirt off of me. Don't worry though, by the time I'm through with you Master Raven will see to it that your life as a hero will cease to exist." -Lecturing Chick before their battle "I am the dark sorcerer, Corvo!" -Properly introducing himself to Chick "Trust and courage... Yes... They must be the same as sorrow and fear... hee hee hee..." -Before retreating to Dark Realm "This is interesting..." -Finding a rock with ancient writing on it "It must be destiny that we are fighting yet again Poacher." -Getting ready to battle Chick in the season finale Category:Crows Category:Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Main characters Category:Males